Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 1 \\ 3 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ F$ ?
Answer: The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = -3 $